


【朱白】草莓宇

by tianbaisanghua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianbaisanghua/pseuds/tianbaisanghua
Summary: 这是我人生第一部车 不好吃请见怪WARNING：第一人称预警





	【朱白】草莓宇

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我人生第一部车 不好吃请见怪  
> WARNING：第一人称预警

我想我不拥有足够的耐心去品尝一件东西，一样食物或者是一个人。

我喜欢在嘴里粗暴地用牙齿嗑碎它，挤压碾磨，咀嚼到透烂，妄图占尽它的甘美，我似乎，似乎能想到食物在舌尖瑟瑟发抖。

――我想尽快地，把属于我的东西吞吃下肚，省了那些人觊觎我宝贝的恶心目光，那令我暴跳如雷地想把那些眼睛都挖下来。那是我深深藏在温柔皮囊下的暴虐，我不得不承认。

可是，白宇是特例。

我叼着怀里调皮的小孩的嫩白耳垂，狠狠吸了一口，那儿马上留了个红红的印子，我含在嘴里啧啧吮着，小孩的耳尖顿时烧的通红，一把推开我，软绵绵地骂了一句：“你干什么你。”

我满心都是他可爱的模样，再次见到你扑上去环住他的腰，低低说：“小白好甜。”

没错我刚在门后就是这么调戏他的，他乖巧的助理给我轻轻带上了门，都是好孩子。

小孩穿着件粉红色的针织衫，奶白奶白的猫儿爪子藏在过长的袖子底下，只露出泛着透粉的指尖，挠了挠自己毛茸茸的发顶，朝那群铺天盖地要淹没他的闪光灯投去一个甜甜软软的笑容，瓷白的牙齿晃花了一众人的眼，眼角眯起飞扬，纯良又无害。

站在后台的我下意识舔了舔后槽牙，隔着老远都能嗅到他汩汩滚进鼻腔里的浓甜奶味。

把你的猫耳朵收回去。

小孩非但不收，奶味儿就跟来了闸似的，味道胜似昨天他偷偷摸摸塞在我口袋里头的草莓味棒棒糖，酸甜味在舌尖打转，蔓延至舌根生津。我尝过白宇，便再也不觉得世界上有他的甜味独一无二，又醇又香，甚至回甘万分，永世难忘。

我越想越憋火，恨不得就地办了他。

使坏心眼儿的小孩咧着白晃晃的牙齿，笑得又欢又欠操：“哥哥，你是想现在操我呢还是回家？”

我冷笑一声，扣住他瘦的腰，把他摁在墙上，说：“成年人不做选择。”

我都要。

我才不顾他嘟嘟囔囔地发些抱怨的小情绪，什么哥哥一点都不好哥哥满脑子都是黄色废料blabla的，我掀开他的毛衣摸了上去，触到一片粗粗的布料，抬头惊讶地看着他：“穿了背心？”

小孩终于不撅他嘴巴了，眼角弯弯地翘起，又狡黠又得意：“哥哥我乖吧。”

我无奈地笑，温柔附上他两瓣唇，小孩颤着睫毛任我亲吻他两片柔软甜蜜的嘴唇，好看的红色自脖颈悄悄爬上整张脸，亲完了，埋在我颈窝里低低喘着气，一动不动。

我的心被他融化得成了一锅糖浆，沉沉地望进他幽深清澈的眼底，轻轻说：“小白，哥哥想操你。”

小白菜一僵，可怜兮兮地冲我眨巴眼睛：“哥哥，能不能回去做...啊――”

我拉着他的裤腰往下一拽，小孩瘦的跟纸片人似的，屁股上也没个二两肉，我心疼地揉揉他的屁股：“怎么又瘦了？”

小孩翻了一个白眼，气鼓鼓地想挣开我，没什么力气，被我锁着干瞪眼：“哥哥你不讲道理...”

我没理他，从袋子里掏出一管润滑剂，沾了一手的膏脂望小孩紧实的臀缝里头送，小孩这下没法子了，只能咬着我肩头的布料，猫爪子忿忿地挠着我的后背，嘀嘀咕咕着，哥哥这种不讲理的人哦。

我微笑，浅浅在穴口戳刺的手上加了力，往高热的里头更深地送了送，小孩闷哼一声，喘的更厉害，还一点都不乖地在我耳边坏笑：“哥哥你专程赶过来操我的啊？”

末了还不要命地蹭了蹭我裤裆间的软肉，粗硬肿胀的那活儿受他一刺激，鼓的更不像话，下腹热的快要爆炸。

小白不乖，要教育。

我想着，变本加厉地往他股沟里抠挖着，指头搅着里头的水啊润滑液啊咕唧咕唧得响，把小穴弄得泥泞不堪，小孩能撩，碰上这事儿脸皮却总薄了，靠在我身上颤抖着，呜呜从喉咙里发出些含糊不清的呻吟。

那紧绷着的腰顿时软软塌了下去，屁股翘的高高的裹着我三根进进出出的手指，整个人都失了力气似的被我圈在怀里。

小孩终于给我毫无节制的捣弄给逼着眼眶边泛红了一圈，可怜兮兮地看着我，委委屈屈：“哥哥你快点好不好...难受...”

我倒嘶了口气，小孩流水那处当真是又紧又热，吸着我三根手指滚烫黏湿，我衔住里头最嫩的一块轻轻磨着，按着。小孩受不了呜咽着往我怀里缩，抖得不行，前面那根发烫的性器抵着我的小腹一抽一抽的。

小孩知道我不会这么容易就放过他，主动奉上水润的唇供我亲，后边乖巧的肉洞愈发缠紧了不放，又急又喘地叫我名字：“朱一龙....哥哥...啊...你进不进来...”

我啜了他嘴巴一口，说了声：“小白真乖，哥哥现在就给你。”

脱下裤子，把憋的粗硬的那活儿抵着小孩的晶亮红艳的小嘴儿磨蹭，性器高扬，“噗嗤――”一声破开脆弱柔软的肠肉深插进最湿热的内里。

小孩重重哭喘了一声，半仰起头，露出优美的脖颈，簌簌战栗着，我安抚性地舔了口他的颈子，捞着他一条腿发狠了往多水的里面撞，小孩刚刚吃进去便受了这么狠的肏，眼里冒了点泪花，扒拉着我支撑他的手臂，断断续续地叫：“哥哥...啊...太快了啊...”

小白总是骗人，不能相信他。我在心里想，被压着的人底下那头吃的够欢，上头那嘴却总是不乖。我惩罚性地碾了碾熟悉的那点，性器一口一口啜吮多汁的内里，啃着他纤秀的锁骨，逼出他几声带了泣音的求饶，那根玩意儿被小孩蚀骨销魂的肉洞包的严严实实的，紧窄灼热的甬道似千百张小嘴吸吮着，我抬起胯，往上飞快地顶弄，小孩颤着白嫩的腿根，一下一下被撞得往上跑，我握着他的腰往下坐，小孩哭得哽咽：“哥哥...哥...我...啊...要不行了...快死了...”

那件穗子毛衣早给我扔了不知道去了那儿，说实话我对它又爱又恨――它能把我的宝贝儿装扮得那么好看却不知道招了多少人在背地里想对他做的那些龌龊事儿――白宇可是我的。

我似要把浑身的血肉骨头给揉到他身体里去了，凶狠地把那根狰狞性器钉进他体内再带着腥骚的水抽出，来来回回，不知餍足地侵犯着他身体每一寸，每一亩，我要他们都知道――白宇，是我的。

白宇的小穴紧致的无比美妙，我操昏了头――我力道大得似乎要把整个性器都塞进去。小孩在我身下哭得上气不接下气，指尖泛白死死抠着我的后背，嗓子都哭哑了，一边却用他的小嘴吞吐着我的肉棒摇着屁股央求着更快些更多些。

小孩到最后声音都变了调，被操的噎住，呻吟硬生生憋在喉口里，只能发出些短暂的呜咽，高潮的时候被我生生阻断，胡乱地摇着脑袋在我怀里一拱一拱，腰线似弓般弯折，成一个极其优美的弧度，双眸失神地蹬着两条无力的腿，喃喃：“哥哥...啊..放...放开....”

我目光所触皆是他情动不能自已的模样，忍不住加快了抽动的速度，热浪一股一股打在他腹部上，我咬了咬牙，汗珠滴下来蒙住了我的视线，沉声道：“小白....”

小孩哭得更甚，大颗大颗泪水止不住往下流，被射了满满一肚子，还嚷嚷着：“烫死了...哥哥你快把我烫死了...”两条盘在我腰间的腿一松，就要往下掉，我连忙把小孩抱起来，柔声哄他：“小白...哥哥不闹了...哥哥错了...”

小孩还含着刚才没掉尽的泪，不相信地看着我，怀疑他哥哥又骗他：“真的？”

我老老实实点了点头，小孩终于露出个笑容，璀璨如星河，灿然若骄阳，我一怔，双手下意识用力，紧紧抱着他。

他招了招手，示意我凑过去，我靠近他，他轻轻在我耳边说

似风一般一般极轻极轻，我却准确捕捉到了，心一跳。

“哥哥，我喜欢你。”

END.


End file.
